Turns out SebxGrell is harder than it looks
by kawaiiokama
Summary: Title is description. There is some M level stuff at the end. Request fic. If you don't like it, you can have a new one, kk? yaoi.


HEY HEY HEY!

look whut i got…

Its that request I got like two weeks ago and have had a shitload of trouble finishing because I started getting like, performance anxiety or something!

Yes, that's right. Turns out I get all shit nervous when requested to write. You know, in case I fuck up.

Its like not being able to get a hard on because your too fucking anxious you will fail. -.-'

Erm… anyway. Here. I think. I hope. *crosses fingers*

…

I re-read the note over again. And then again. But the words just didn't sink in.

"Hey, Grell, what do you think? Am I doing this right or am I-"

"What is this?" I spun on my heal and shoved the card in question in Ronald's face. He ceased reaping and blinked at me, seemingly astonished.

"It uh… it looks like a piece of paper."

"No! Not the paper! The message written on it!"

"I don't know! I can't read it so close get it out of my face and maybe-"

"Grell, what are you doing?"

William turned his attention to us. I hid the note behind my back and tried to look innocent.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Yes, I can see. Why don't you try doing _something_, and stop messing around with… what is this?"

He loped over, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and glared at the table that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. I tried my best 'I dunno… lets just make the most of it' smile, and he frowned. I mean, it wasn't exactly _normal_ was it, a random table out of oblivion set with tea and even cute little teacups! The scent of Sebastian lingered, it flustered me a little, and clearly Will could tell because his expression soured.

"It's from your butler, yes?"

"No idea."

"You're a terrible liar." He turned his back on the table and slung his scythe over his shoulder. "Come on, both of you, we have to collect four more souls this hour. Grell! Don't you touch that tea!"

I froze, hand hovering over the small box set in the centre of the little table. "… What? Oh, will, don't be silly!" my hand snapped back behind my back and I hurried to catch up with him. How he had known without even turning around was beyond me. "What would I want with a box of _tea_?"

I cast a significant glance at Ronald, jerking my head backward at the table. It took him a moment to catch on, but he did eventually. My face broke into a smile when he ran back, and I kept talking so will wouldn't notice anything amiss.

When Ronald pressed the box into my hand I almost did a little dance. But like a lady of great temperance and grace and dignity, I did not.

…

I lay down on my bed and re-read the note. I had read it so many times I knew not only the words by heart, but the writing too.

A calling card, announcing the death of a one Ciel Phantomhive. I frowned for a second, before remembering that doing so would give me wrinkles, and flipped the card over.

Handwriting. Beautiful and pointy. Penned in black ink rough but elegant in its own odd way.

_Miss Grell_

_I hope this message finds you well._

_Skipping flowery pleasantries, I believe I still owe you my thanks. You were of great assistance in my time of need._

_Allow me to take you to lunch, as a token of my gratitude. How does the thirteenth sound to you? _

_I will pick you up at noon._

_Sebastian._

_P.S. this tea makes an excellent foot bath. _

"Ohhh…. Sebastian." I rolled onto my back and clutched the note to my chest. A delighted giggle broke from my lips and I flexed my feet. He wasn't kidding about the foot bath. My little toesies hadn't felt this good for a long time, the tea he had left certainly eased the ache that came from wearing sharp healed boots all day.

"Right!" I sat up and crawled over my bed to the side table. The soft flutter of my silk robe was pleasant and calming to my hammering heart. "Sebby is coming for me on the thirteenth… that's two days!" I reached for the bottle of red nail varnish on my table, knocking eyelashcurlers, hair pins and a small bottle of hard candies to the floor. "That means I only have two days to be as beautiful as I can… hm" I searched around for an elastic or something with which to tie my hair. All I could find was a ribbon, it would do. "Okay. I will take the next few days off work then, in order to prepare!" I pulled myself into a kneeling position and thumped my fist on the wall.

"WILL-I-AMMMMM…" I didn't care if it was two am; I had to sort this out now before I began. "WILLIAM; WAKEY UPPY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOUUUUUUU…"

"What is it?" his muffled voice through the wall. It was a convenient arrangement, really, flatting right next door.

"CAN'T COME TO WORK TOMORROW! I'M SICK!"

"You wha?"

"I'M SICK!"

"You're- hang on a second, I'll come to the door."

I scrambled off my bed and smoothed my robe down over my thighs before hurrying over. Sure enough, a short, efficient knock alerted me to his presence, and I cracked open the door, and beamed.

"Well, fancy such a handsome man coming over to see me at this hour! My, my…"

"Grell, just tell me what you want so I can go to sleep."

"ah, well, I needed to tell you I wont be at work tomorrow or for the next three days because I'm sick."

His critical eyes raked me up and down, a disbelieving eyebrow arched high. I swung my hips a little and coiled a lock of hair around my finger. The way he was looking at me… it was making me blush! But then, what man wouldn't appreciate a beautiful slender creature like myself. Glorious sweet skin, bright green eyes… I truly am gorgeous, aren't I?

William cleared his throat and spun on his heal.

"I will see you at work tomorrow morning Grell, same time as always."

What. An. Asshole.

I hobbled down the little alleyway, my heals sticking in cracks between cobbles and my ankles wrenching terribly. Fucking William. Fucking William and his stupid job. I wasn't happy with him. In fact, I was quite enraged.

And hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

I drew out my death scythe and rattled it a little, searching for the chain on the side. The soul to be reaped belonged to an old

woman living in a poor house in a ratty little back street. Not even worth the time during which I could be, and should be, preparing for my upcoming date with the glorious Sebastian. Fortunately, it was only ten thirty. So long as I could wrap this up quickly, I would still have an hour to get sorted. Makeup, hair… choosing an outfit too.

It's hard work being fabulous…

The house was identical to the twenty seven or so others I had visited in the last two days. Small, claustrophobic… home to over nine adults and uncountable children. Mable Wright, age 45, was stricken with pox of some kind. I yawned, genuinely disinterested, in the record of her life being played back to me. Same as same as… born pretty, died malnourished and bitter. Whatever. I'd heard it all before.

She sat on the doorstep, glassy eyes looking beyond the grey clods that cloaked the heavens, her body limp and ravished. Her hair had been coppery once, I noticed, but it had faded to a ruddy unattractive brick colour. What in her youth had been full pretty lips were now flaccid and bloodless. Her once voluptuous body a waste.

I sighed, finishing up with my reaping, and ran my fingers through my hair. It needed a wash. I hadn't done so in the last twenty four hours because William had been working me at least three times as hard as usual. I hadn't even had time to do that. My clothes too… most urgent I changed them! There was a little blood on the cuff of my shirt, and some mud on my boots that offended me quite a lot. I tried not to think about it.

I spun on my heal and began hobbling away.

"Good morning, miss Grell."

I almost toppled sideways into a puddle of gutter goo.

"Careful does it. We can't have you covered in mess for our date, can we?"

A firm, elegant hand sweeps to my aid. I gasp and immediately, my face exploded into a furious blush.

"S-Sebastian!"

"None other." He smiled at me, releasing his grip and flicking a lock of hair off his face. "I'm a little early; I managed to get away sooner than anticipated. I thought you might appreciate a little extra time."

And so, there I was. Ankle deep in muck and crooked paves, in dirty clothes and with grubby hair. And there he was. Looking about a premium as men got, and smiling pleasantly.

I could have cried.

A little ruffled, I straightened up as best I could, smoothing my cloak and tidying my hair. I held my deathscythe loosely by my side and ground my heals into the ground.

"Okay, Sebastian… don't look at me." gritting my teeth, I resisted the urge to cover my face with my cloak. "Just… don't look at me and back away… I need to go home and change first."

A nervous tremble made its way into my voice. If he didn't look away soon, I was going to have a small breakdown.

"Nonsense. You look positively beautiful."

Those words… my knees gave way, my heart leapt terrifically, and I found myself toppling all over again.

"…okay." I managed to stutter, gazing at him achingly. His handsome features seemed even finer than usual that day, razor sharp and simply glowing. "okey doke. Let's go."

I let him lead me dumbstruck down the alleyway to wherever it was he was taking me.

"Would you care for some tea?" he offered me the teapot and finding myself lost for words, I shook my head. A wry smile curled his lips and he poured himself a steaming cup. "It's very delicious. There's more, if you change your mind."

I nodded.

"Grell, are you okay? You seem much less… exuberant today."

I blushed more and twirled a lock of hair around my finger.

"Well, it's just that you caught me off guard. That's all."

"oh? How so? It's only fair. I do owe you, after all."

I thought about that for a second. All the times my face had been smushed for him. All the times I had hacked the living shit out of stuff with my deathscythe for him.

"Yes." My brow creased in thought, despite my best efforts. "You are right. You do owe me, don't you? Where would you be without me?"

"Exactly."

He smiled and brought the cup to his lips.

He had taken me to a pretty place, outside of London and atop a small hill from which one could view the smoggy city. The grass was long and flowy, the type of eclectic green that left you tasting citrus, and littered with cheerful tufts of daisies. The cloth on which we sat was not expensive or remarkable, but it was clean and smelled sweetly. The sky outside of London was endless and blue.

"Beautiful place here." I grinned and shuffled a little closer to him. The fact I was looking a little less than fabulous lurked, an unpleasant thought at the back of my mind, refraining me from sitting directly in his lap. He didn't seam to notice, reaching calmly for the picnic basket and withdrawing a small package of raspberry cream cakes.

"Sweets for you?" he asked, and I took it happily, eyes fixed on his face. But… something else was beginning to irritate me now. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"How are things with you and will then?"

"Same as same as…but hey, um, I just noticed. That little master of yours. Where is he?"

Sebastian's face darkened ever so slightly. I carried on anyway.

"I assume you ate his should right? No reapers were sent to retrieve it and he's obviously not here today so-"

"Grell, id really rather not talk about that." He glanced at me, a single flash of those dramatic red eyes stopping me in my tracks.

Oh god…. His eyes are _red_. Glimmering like garnets and wine and roses.

"Oh, Sebastian." I let myself go limp at the waist, falling face first into his lap. The sudden realization that he was here with me, and I was here with him… mind blowing. I could cry. "my beloved Sebastain, finally allowing me into his heart! With eyes like flaming coals and hair the jet of a ravens wing, my love, my sun, my-"

I was cut off when a firm hand in my hair jerked me backward. He smiled at me brightly, all trace of shadow gone from his face.

"I like you, Grell, and I appreciate what you have done for me, but you are really going to have to stop doing that."

I blinked, feeling my glasses slip down my face. Had he just said…

"You _like_ me?" I shrieked excitedly, not caring that I probably sounded a lot like an iron nail being scraped across a window pane. "You admit that you _like _me? oh! My Sebastian does love me after all."

He batted his eyes at me, smile still fixed in place, and released my hair.

"Yes, that is exactly the sort of thing you have to stop doing."

"But how can I not do such things? When my beloved Sebastian does love me too!" I clapped my hands in excitement, almost toppling to the side and onto the grass.

He shook his head ever so subtlety, small smile still playing the edge of his lips. "Oh honestly Grell, calm down. Aren't we both meant to be enjoying this?" he reached for the teapot, lock of sleek dark hair slipping across his cheek as he does so. "Now. Are you sure you don't want some tea?"

…

"… and that's what happened." He finished his cup of tea calmly and set it down, beside the empty teapot. "Fortunately, he managed to find a few… 'friends' there, and I was able to take the afternoon away from his attendance to see you. But frankly, all I can see now is a blank and endless stretch of slavery, with nothing to look forward to except the apocalypse." A faint smirk of amusement quirked his lip. "That should at least distract me for a while. And afterwards… I don't know." a glance in my direction, I had forgotten myself completely in his tale by this point, hands wringing the hem of my cloak, completely enchanted by the movement of his delicious lips.

"Oh, my poor Sebastian!" I felt tears of empathy well in my eyes. "That's so awful! I wish I could do something to help."

A bitter smile.

"It's okay, Grell. You have been there helping me from the very beginning and I am very, very thankful. Things didn't turn out _quite _as planned, but that was through no fault of yours. You have been valuable to me." he reached out, shocked, I shied away at first, from the hand stretching toward my glasses. "And I appreciate it. Really I do."

"a-anything for Sebastian." My head is spinning. He's taking off my glasses, lifting them off my nose and allowing them to drop, dangling on the cord around my neck.

"It's nice that you think that, my beautiful dear. Once again, I am filled with gratitude."

Shock paralyzed me. A combination of his tale, the swing of my glasses around my neck, and his mouth. Sebastian's own _mouth_ pressing ever so experimentally against my own.

Never one to look a gift, uh, _demon_ in the mouth, I battled through surprise and kissed him back with as much energy as I could. He tasted like… well, it sort of burned, a little bitter, but also, incredibly sweet. Almost sickly.

It made me a little hot, actually.

"Sebastian!" I rubbed my collar when he pulled away, breathless and giddy. "My love! Finally you have decided to take me?"

"Not right here." He smiled and popped my glasses back on my nose. "But let me take you home and I will see what I can do."

…

"shh... come on, hurry before will catches us."

I felt like a naughty school girl, dragging him through arching hallways, heals clattering in the tiled floor to my room. He hurried along calmly behind me, when we reached my room I threw him inside, slammed the door, and pounced. We landed with a soft fump on my bed and he laughed, pulling away and running his fingers through his hair.

"someone's eager." He slid his hand up my waist and kissed my nose playfully. I grinned and lifted my chin for a kiss.

Sebastian obliged, parting his lips and slipping his tongue through into my mouth. A jolt of heat split me all the way down my spine. When we parted, I had trouble sitting upright. My bones had jellified, my heartbeat was racing.

I opened my eyes to meet a gaze so seductive it physically hurt. His skin was glorious flawless pearl, hair dark and rich, falling in a face which seemed to be glowing, radiating a delicious heat. A sheen of musky sweat lit the angles of his cheeks and the strong lines of his nose. Eyes, burning fiery eyes, drilling into me and making me shiver in pleasure, lips wet and pink. He ran his tongue over the bottom one and crawled forward, straddling my lap.

"I love you." I breathed and he smiled a sweet smile that made the back of my neck prickle.

"aww... you flatter me." The movement of his mouth brought his lips weeping against mine subtly.

"Tease." I whined when he leaned away. He smiled and threw his hair back.

'mmm. But you like it."

And I did. I liked watching him strip of his shirt, reveling a flawless snow white body, sinewy and knotted with firm muscle. I liked seeing him square his shoulders, crawl forward slowly and seize the waist of my pants.

He pressed his face into the side of my thigh and exhaled softly, before looking up into my own flushed face and grinning again.

A feeling bubbled in me… arousal, mostly, but also something else. Something in the way he was looking at me just want to shower. It was beyond sexy; it was filthy, raw and primal. I bit my lip and he sat up, straddling my hips and once again combing his fingers through his thick brown hair. And he was hard. Like rock. A man against my hip, pressing my stomach. I whimpered and let my head fall back.

"what's wrong?" he whispered in that husky voice, cradling my head in his hands. And slowly, agonizingly, he ground his hips against mine. "hmm?"

Again, a slow thrust of his hips. I gasped, reeling in the friction.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Something must be…" I struggled to understand how he managed to keep his voice so steady, what with the regular slow rock of his body. "Does it hurt?"

The lightness, how he spoke. It ripped an agonized moan from my throat. Hurt? Only in the way it felt so good it was maddening.

Another smile, I grabbed his waist, pleading with my eyes for mercy. He laughed. My stomach jumped…

A smile, hesitation, and he dived.

His fingers undid my trousers with ease, his tongue lapping the hemline of my underwear and slipping beneath the elastic neatly. Involuntarily, my hips jerked, and he chuckled.

"Calm down, Grell, I'm getting there."

And when he did, I let him know.

I groaned in awe, lips flushed and just as sensitive as the part of me he sucked delicately, exploring with a tender tongue. The hair on the back of my neck prickled, his grip on my hips tightening. I sought for his hair, raking my fingers through it and arching my back high and strong.

I've never felt anything as amazing as his lips working gently over me. I rolled my hips slowly, throwing my hair back and letting it go everywhere, all over the pillow and sheets. Where had this even come from? I didn't know, I didn't care. It was too good to be true, and I didn't want to question it in case I woke up and it was a dream.

He released my erection and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Grabbing his shirt, I wrenched him forward, I kissing him deeply before pulling away and propping myself up to look at him, expectant.

"Well," he smiled and began stripping of his pants. "Get ready, prepare yourself."

I took a deep breath and offered him my shaking hand. He sucked carefully on the tips of each finger. When he got to the last one he licked down my palm and started biting my wrist, which made me laugh in delight. It felt quite nice actually.

I could feel his smile on his kiss as he moved higher, right up until he was kissing my neck and pulling him to me. He lifted my hips with ease, and slid off my pants and underwear properly. He kissed every square millimeter of my face, he worked gentle circles across my back with his fingers. I crept my hand between us, curling it around and prodding until I felt it slide inside of me. A familiar feeling, but not exactly pleasant.

"Are you ready?" he asked, eyes glittering anew. "Tell me you're ready."

I nodded my head and let myself fall back, opening my legs wide and lifting my hips for him to nudge inside. He pushes in forcibly, sending sparks up my spine.

Every moment of my existence cumulates at this precise point.

I felt myself die a little death, and let his kiss guide me into the dark.

…

…

Huh?

Well?

Fuuuu… im not so good at the kuroshitsuji characters I think. -.-'

Sorry.

You were expecting something great. And instead you got this.

I am sufficiently shamed.

In any case, if I owned kuroshitsuji (regretfully I do not) I would happily give you grell to compensate for this. I should probably emphasise though that I don't. hence I cant.

One again im really sorry. T^T

I just freaked out and bombed. sorry.


End file.
